1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handheld electronic game device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic games devices have been designed to simulate the shape of a weapon. For example, U.S. Design Pat. D433,074 shows a handheld electronic game device having the shape of a handgun. U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,650 describes a video game played with handgun-shaped handheld unit connected to a game machine with a display screen. U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,017 describes a handheld electronic game having a housing shaped like a fighter ship. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,108 describes an electronic game device including an emitter unit and a target unit used together, the emitter unit having the shape of a gun and emits an electromagnetic radiation, the target unit having a display screen and an electromagnetic radiation sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,376 describes a video game device in the shape of a gun having an LCD display. The gun is mounted on a base via a connecting joint that can detect the rotation of the gun. U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2001/0031662 describes an electronic game device having a head-mount unit and a handheld unit wireless coupled together. The handheld unit may have the shape of a gun for a shooting game.